Friends Forever
by MissGryffondor
Summary: Fic écrite avec Miss Serpentard, Norah et Lauren sont 2 élèves en 5e année, elle sont amis même si tout les oppose et elle surpasserons les épreuves ensemble ou pas... venez lire svp!je mettrai des coms sur votre fic si vous en mettez!Dsl pour le résumé
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Révélation inattendue.

Norah Johnson était une adolescente de 15 ans. Elle avait les cheveux roux flamboyant, ses yeux étaient chocolat, son corps d'adolescente avait les rondeurs où il fallait et comme il le fallait, elle garda cependant de son enfance sa peau laiteuse.

Elle allait attaquer sa cinquième année de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, c'était une bonne élève surtout en Etudes des Runes mais avec un caractère de cochon selon ses amis.

Norah habitait chez ses parents adoptifs, Annabella et James Johnson qui étaient propriétaires de Honeydukes à Pré-au-Lard mais elle passait ses vacances dans leur maison sur le Chemin de Traverse car ils y avaient aussi quelques boutiques.

A la fin de sa deuxième année ils lui annoncèrent qu'elle avait été adoptée à 1 an car ses parents avaient été assassinés par Lord Voldemort. Lauren Leesway était une jeune fille qui avait de longs cheveux blond, des yeux bleu-vert, et une peau légèrement hâlée.

Elle était aussi à sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Elle avait toujours dit que le Choixpeau magique s'était trompé en l'envoyant à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard comme le reste de sa famille. Elle avait subit les foudres de son père, ex-mangemort, sa famille étant une de celles qu'on considère comme pure..., son frère et sa mère étaient plus au moins indifférents.

Lauren était solitaire elle ne trainait pas avec ceux de sa maison ni avec personne d'autre, elle était prétentieuse envers la bande d'Harry.

Jusqu'au jour où elle apprit que son père avait été tué par Voldemort, à la fin de sa quatrième année, elle changea radicalement elle devint timide et réservée, elle s'était teinte les cheveux en noir pour ressembler le moins possible à son mangemort de père, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rapprocha de

Norah pour finir inséparable...

Mais à ce moment présent, nos deux sorcières étaient dans la cuisine poussiéreuse du 12 Square Grimmaud en compagnie des enfants Weasley et d'Hermione.

-Pourquoi ils ne nous font pas confiance pourquoi on ne fait pas partit de l'Ordre... ça nous concerne aussi !! Dit pour la millième foi Lauren.

-Lauren j'te signale qu'on a 14 ans et puis... lui répliqua Hermione.

-On les a espionné, dit Norah en regardant Fred et Georges, mais moi je pense que le vrai problème c'est que Harry devrai être avec nous plutôt qu'avec ces moldus...

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le hall pour monter dans sa chambre quand un hibou s'engouffra par la cheminée et la percuta de plein fouet.

- ESPECE DE PIAF DEBILE TU NE PEUX PAS REGARDER OU TU VAS ????? VAIS TE FAIRE ROTIR !!!! VIENS-LA !!! RAMENE TOI ICI !!!!!

Elle prit le parchemin accroché à la patte du rapace qui repartit aussitôt, au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait la lettre une expression d'horreur parcourait son visage :

-PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN!!!!!

Elle sortit en trombe sous l'œil curieux de ses amis qui la suivirent. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle où avait lieu la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix et tambourina à ladite porte qui s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître un Maugrey rouge de rage ainsi que quelques visages surpris, il tira Norah à l'intérieur. Dumbledore se leva et la transperça de son regard.

-Qu'as tu à dire ? dit-il d'un ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il paraissait furieux.

-VOUS AVEZ LAISSER HARRY SEUL CHEZ CES MOLDUS !!!!!! VOILA CE QUE J'AI A DIRE !!!!

Elle regarda autour d'elle la pièce était vide, à part des chaises et une grande table, il y avait une bonne trentaine de sorciers et sorcières qui la regardaient en haussant des sourcils.

- Veux-tu t'expliquer calmement ? dit le Directeur d'une voix soudainement plus douce.

-C'est Harry il a été attaqué par deux Détraqueurs il y a environ plus de cinq minutes et... et il est renvoyé de Poudlard, ils vont lui casser sa... sa baguette, c'est une lettre de Mr Weasley...

Dumbledore la regarda d'un air grave ainsi que le reste de l'Ordre.

-Je... tenais... professeur... Mr Weasley dit qu'il vous attend au ministère...

Il disparu dans un "plop" sonore en prenant la lettre de Mr Weasley.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompue dans votre... votre réunion ...

-La réunion est suspendue jusqu'au retour d'Albus... nous allons nous occuper du cas de Mr Potter... grogna Maugrey.

-C'était pas Mondingus qui devait surveiller Harry ?? demanda Nymphodora Tonks qui avaient les cheveux roses bonbon.

-Tu connais Mondingus dès qu'il y a des affaires douteuses... rajouta Remus Lupin qui souri à Norah, que tout le monde avait oublié.

- Si il ose revenir... Mrs Weasley mima le geste de l'étrangler sous l'œil d'un Sirius Black tout à fait d'accord.

-Bon ben... je vais sortir et encore désolé...

Elle sortit accompagnée de Mrs Weasley, les autres étaient assis sur l'escalier quand Norah leur raconta Hermione et Ginny affichaient un visage horrifié, Lauren et les garçons paraissaient songeurs.

-Confié la garde de Harry à Mondingus... soupira Lauren.

-Mais qu'est-ce que faisait deux Détraqueurs dans une rue moldue... dit Fred.

-Il cherchait Harry c'est évident non ? lui répondit Hermione.

-Et il l'on trouvé... finit Norah.

-Allaient préparer un lit pour Harry, Ginny tu viens m'aider à la cuisine avec Fred et Georges... dit d'une voix claire Mrs Weasley.

-Je crois qu'il va nous en vouloir... dit sombrement Lauren.

-C'est clair... répondirent les trois autres.

Ils montèrent et firent le lit pour Harry puis ils s'allongèrent et essayèrent de s'occuper en attendant l'arrivée de leur ami, ils commençaient à somnoler quand quelque chose frappa à la fenêtre Lauren alla ouvrir, Hedwige entra et déposa une lettre pour chacun.

-C'est clair quand il va arriver on va passer un sale quart d'heure...

-Tu as raison Lauren... mais on ne pouvait pas faire autrement... dit Hermione.

-Ben si il n'est pas content tant pis... AÏE MAIS LACHE MOI HEDWIGE !!!!

-Aujourd'hui il y a un truc avec toi et les hiboux... dit Ron en rigolant mais cela fut de courte durée, Hedwige se mit à le picorer aussi ainsi qu'à Hermione et Lauren.

-C'est Harry qui veux absolument des réponses mais on peut rien lui dire tant qu'il n'est pas ici ! dit Lauren.

-Si elle continue à me mordre elle va passer à la casserole !! C'est définitif je HAIS les hiboux dit Norah en regardant sa main qui saignait légèrement.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Hedwige finit par se nicher en haut d'une armoire.

Lauren paraissait plus que songeuse, quelque chose clochait. Norah allait refermer la fenêtre lorsqu'un nouveau hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce et alla près de Lauren. La jeune fille pâlit, elle connaissait ce hibou, c'était celui de sa famille. D'une main tremblante elle prit le parchemin et dit à l'oiseau qui la dévisageait de ses grands yeux jaunes.

-Pas de... pas de réponse.

L'oiseau repartit en décoiffant Norah avec ses ailes.

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai, qu'est ce que je leur ai fait !

Lauren ne l'écoutait plus, la lettre l'avait figée et son teint partait de plus en plus dans le blanc.

-Lauren ! Lauren !

-Elle est pire que Rogue ! (en parlant de la couleur de sa peau)

-LAUREN LEESWAY ! Cria Norah.

La jeune fille sursauta et regarda son amie.

-Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

-Non.

-Lauren !

-Mais je t'assure ce n'est pas grave.

Au même moment, en bas, quelqu'un sonnait. Lauren grinça des dents et sortit en trombe de la chambre. Lorsque Mme Weasley ouvrit la porte, une femme entra très mécontente, avec un homme, Kingsley Shacklebolt quand la femme vit Lauren, elle dit :

-Non mais ça va pas de partir comme tu l'as fait ?

-J'en ai tout les droits ! Répondit-elle froidement.

Norah qui avait suivi sa meilleure amie avait reconnu la femme comme étant sa mère.

-Et le droit de me le dire, tu l'as aussi !

-Désolée je n'en voyais pas l'utilité !

Sirius sortit de la cuisine en entendant deux personnes se disputer.

-Je suis ta mère.

-Ah bon ! On t'a dit que t'en été une ! Comment as-tu su où j'étais ?

-Dans tes boucles d'oreilles, il y a une sorte de radar magique et parle moi sur un autre ton, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Par respect pour toi ? Mais je n'en ai plus.

Norah n'avait jamais vu Lauren aussi énervée et elle sentait que de dire ce qu'elle pensait lui faisait du bien puisque pour une fois personne ne pourrait la rejeter.

-Depuis que tu t'envoies en l'air avec tous ce qui bouge tu n'en as plus.

-Lauren soit raisonnable.

-Raisonnable, raisonnable, tu veux que je sois raisonnable. Et papa et toi vous avez été raisonnable ! Non. Vous avez fait de moi un être détestable tous ça parce que j'étais à Gryffondor, tous ça parce que j'ai soi-disant déshonoré la famille mais la famille n'avait plus d'honneur depuis que ton mari avait décidé de se faire mangemort.

-C'est le fait de rester avec des Sang-de-Bourbes et des traîtres qui te fait dire ça !

Lauren sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa mère avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux :

-N'insulte – jamais – plus – mes - amis !

-Lauren, intervint Mme Weasley, calme toi.

-Laissez, elle n'osera jamais faire ça. Tu es trop lâche ma fille.

-Ah ouais, je te montre ! Défia-t-elle.

-Ton père avait raison, tu es la honte de la famille, tu salis la réputation de la famille ma très chère et je me demande comment tu peux avoir des amis, te connaissant toi. Savent-t-ils que tu pourrais les trahir ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Ne reviens plus à la maison, tu n'es plus la bienvenue ! La seule que je considère comme ma fille, c'est Angela, toi tu n'es plus rien !

La femme se tourna pour partir, elle franchit la porte et Lauren s'exclama :

-Oubliette ! Au moins tu oublieras où est l'Ordre et Black.

Puis elle enleva ses boucles d'oreilles, les jeta par terre, les écrasa et tomba à genoux, elle se mit à pleurer. Norah se précipita, choquée par les paroles de sa mère, et la prit dans ses bras.

-Je... je... balbutia Lauren.

-Je sais... je sais... elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle t'a dit... c'était sur le coup de la colère...

-Non justement... elle le pensait... elle l'a toujours pensé... mais ce n'est plus important après ce qu'elle m'a fait... ce n'est juste qu'une veuve qui s'tape tout se qui est du genre masculin...

Lauren se leva et alla se coucher sur son lit pour pouvoir pleurer en silence. Norah resta assise sur les marches des escaliers quand Sirius vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère... mais ton caractère est celui de ton père... commença Sirius.

-Je... euh vous avez connu mes parents... ils étaient... où ?

-On ne t'a pas parlé beaucoup d'eux ? Je les ai connus à Poudlard... ta mère était une brillante élève même la meilleure... et ton père un véritable ami...

-Vous savez depuis quand qui sont mes parents? interrogea Norah avec un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

-Je m'en doutais quand on s'est rencontré il y a 2 ans. Mais j'ai eu confirmation par Annabella et James.

-Je euh...

-Si tu veux je te le dirai... mais que si tu veux...

-Je... oui

-Bon... Harry ne va pas tarder...

Sirius se leva laissant Norah sur sa fin. Elle se leva et alla voir si son amie s'était calmée.

-Lauren? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-...

-Tu dors?

-(ronfle)...

-Tu pourrais faire au moins un effort pour mieux imiter un ronflement...

-Gnnnnn.

-Bon...je voulais juste te demander de venir avec moi...

-Gnnnnnuuk.

-Sirius va me dire qui sont mes parents...

Lauren se leva d'un bond et tira Norah par le manche pour descendre les escaliers.

La porte d'entrée venait de se refermer sur Lupin, Fol Œil, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Doge, Diggle, Vance, Podmore, Jones et enfin Harry. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle de Réunion, Harry lui resta avec Mme Weasley puis monta les escaliers.

-Oh, Harry tu n'as rien ? Viens là-haut, tout le monde t'attends...

-Salut... Potter... dit Lauren.

-Leesway... comment ça tout le monde m'attends ? dit Harry un peu énervé.

-Ben... Ron...

-Hermione...

-Fred et Georges...

-Et Ginny...

-En fait je suis le seul à être resté seul, vous êtes tous là même toi Leesway... dit Harry avec une pointe d'amertume.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de Ron.

-Oh, Harry tu es enfin là !!!! Ron ! Ron, Harry est là !!!

-Quand Norah nous a dit que tu avais été attaqué par des Détraqueurs... et l'audience disciplinaire... commença Hermione

- Laisse-le respirer... dit Ron avec un grand sourire.

-On est désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit... mais tu comprends... Dumbledore nous avait fait jurer de garder le silence... dit Norah.

-De toute façon on ne sait rien de plus... on fait le ménage... toute la journée... dit Lauren avec dégoût.

-Mais au moins vous étiez ensemble !!! Vous ne devez pas écouter les infos pour savoir si Voldemort avez fait surface ! S'énerva Harry.

Lauren baissa les yeux et s'assit sur un lit, Norah et Hermione firent de même.

-Harry ce n'est pas de notre faute alors ne passe pas ta colère sur nous ! On voulait lui dire !! Mais Dumbledore croyais que tu étais en sécurité chez les Moldus !!dit Norah en se levant.

-Ca na pas si bien marché que ça... j'ai été obligé de me débrouiller tout seul...

-Oh... mais ne te lamente pas... dit Lauren avec sarcasme.

-Au fait... pourquoi tu es là toi ? Tu n'avais pas un père Mangemort?

- Harry, pas la peine d'être méchant... dit Norah en s'avançant.

-Je me suis enfuie... ça te conviens?

Lauren sortit en bousculant Harry, elle alla dans la chambre où était Buck.

-Tu es content ? On comprend que ce que tu as enduré en Juin était dur... que cette attaque, la convocation... c'est dur mais on est là... mais ne nous engueule pas...

-NON JUSTEMENT VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS COMPRENDRE !!!!! VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS VU REVENIR !!!!!! C'EST PAS VOUS QUI AVAIENT ETE ATTAQUE PAR DES DETRAQUEURS !!!! ALORS NE DITES PAS QUE VOUS COMPRENEZ !!!!

-HARRY !!!!!! TU VEUX JUSTE GARDER POUR TOI !!!! TU NE VEUX PAS QUE L'ON T'AIDE !!!VOILA CE QUI A !!!!!!!! TU VEUX TE VENGER SUR NOUS PARCE-QUE TU N'AS PAS PU ETRE ICI !!!!!!!! NOUS ON VOULAIT QUE TU VIENNES !!!!!! ON A ESSAYE DE CONVAINCRE DUMBLEDORE !!!!!

Norah sortit en claquant la porte et alla rejoindre Lauren. Elle trouva la jeune fille assise par terre, les yeux dans le vague en train de caresser Buck.

-Ça va ?

-Ma mère a raison...

-De... à propos de quoi ?

-Harry vient juste de me le rappeler...

-Mais quoi ?

-Norah... la... la lettre, hésita-t-elle, elle vient de...

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sirius. Lauren détourna la tête, elle savait très bien que tous les membres de l'Ordre ne lui faisaient aucune confiance et lui le premier.

-Je vais... je vais y aller, dit Lauren en se levant.

Elle passa devant lui et alla s'asseoir sur les marches des escaliers. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller dans leur chambre. Quand Norah n'était pas avec elle, elle n'osait pas se mettre avec eux et pourtant elle faisait des efforts appelant Weasley et Granger par leur prénom, il y avait juste avec Harry que ça ne passait pas.

-Non, je pense que tu devrai venir avec nous... Norah... il faut que nous te parlions... dit Sirius en regardant alternativement les deux sorcières.

Ils descendirent tous les trois dans la salle à manger, où Maugrey, Tonks, Lupin, les Weasley, Hermione et Harry les attendaient. Norah s'assit en face d'Harry et Lauren à côté de son amie.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous devez me parler ? demanda Norah avec anxiété.

-Regarde cette photographie... dit Lupin en lui tendant une photo.

Il y avait plusieurs sorciers et sorcières, au dos de la photographie il y avait indiqué que c'était les membres de l'ancienne Ordre du Phénix.

Norah regarda attentivement chaque sorcier et reconnu Maugrey, Lupin, Dumbledore... mais son regard fut attiré par un sorcier qui ressemblait étrangement à Harry sauf qu'il avait les yeux marron et qu'il n'avait aucune cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, ce sorcier devait être le père de Harry, puis elle regarda la sorcière qui tenait la main de Mr Potter, elle reconnut les cheveux de cette femme, ils étaient longs, roux et ondulés, elle remarqua aussi sa peau laiteuse... elle se reconnut en elle, elle avait tant de ressemblance, à part les yeux qui étaient vert sur la femme de la photo, les yeux de Harry... Mrs Potter était sa mère... mais elle lui ressemblait trop, beaucoup trop. Elle leva les yeux vers Harry et remarqua que tout le monde l'observait, elle passa la photo à Lauren.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont mes... qu'il est mon... mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi aussi tard ???

-Dumbledore t'a cachée chez les Johnson... et on ne voulait pas te choquer... dit Lupin.

-Harry est-ce que tu as une tâche de rousseur ? demanda Norah.

-Euh... oui sur la fesse droite... dit Harry en prenant une couleur pivoine.

-Et tu es né le 31 juillet, comme moi... tu ne trouve pas que je ressemble étrangement à quelqu'un...

Harry regarda la photographie puis Norah. Tous les regards étaient dirigés vers eux.

-Mais comment... pourquoi... bégaya Norah.

-Quand Dumbledore a su que Vous-Savez-Qui cherchait Harry... il a décidé, avec tes parents, de te cacher chez Annabella et James pour te protéger... et quand il... quand c'est arrivé... les Johnson t'ont accueillie et élevée... dit Lupin.

-Mais... ils m'ont abandonné...

-Ne dit pas ça de Lily et James... c'était horrible pour eux de se séparer de toi... mais ils voulaient te protéger et s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait tu serais peut être morte... dit avec colère Sirius.

-Mais pourquoi ils n'ont pas laissé Harry avec moi ?!

-On savait qu'il y avait une taupe... c'est pourquoi seul Dumbledore, tes parents et les Johnson, qui étaient les Gardiens du secret, savaient où tu étais... et c'était déjà dur de se séparer d'un enfant...

-Mais pourquoi après... après qu'il... les ait assassinés Harry n'est pas venu vivre chez les Johnson... il a été malheureux chez ces moldus... il aurait été mieux avec moi...

-Qui te dit que j'aurai préféré être avec toi... dit Harry.

-Je... je, dit Norah choquée.

Elle se leva et parti en courant. Harry commença à se lever.

-Non... laisse la... tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça... elle est la seule famille qui te reste... et tu viens de lui dire que tu ne la voulais pas... je ne te croyais pas comme ça Potter... dit Lauren.

Elle se leva et suivit son amie qui était dans l'entrée. Tout à coup le portrait de la mère de Sirius se réveilla et commença à les injurier lorsque Norah, passablement énervée, s'empara d'un parapluie et lui planta dans la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire taire.

Lauren, ainsi que les autres, regardèrent la jeune fille bouche bée. Sirius afficha un sourire... heureux:

-Merci Norah !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui et donna, pour toute réponse, un haussement d'épaule. Norah n'y fit pas attention et monta l'escalier, suivit par Lauren.

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre en même temps, Norah s'assit sur son lit et Lauren referma la porte en disant :

-Si tu veux rester seule, je comprendrai.

-Je... tu voulais me dire quoi sur ta lettre?

-Euh...

-Le dîner est servi ! S'exclama Hermione en entrant dans leur chambre.

" Oh merci, Hermione !" pensa Lauren.

Elles descendirent dans la cuisine et Norah alla s'installer loin d'Harry en compagnie de Lauren pendant qu'Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de la place libre à côté du jeune garçon.

Le repas se passa en silence et Norah ignora son "frère".

---------

Et le matin du 12 août, Norah se réveilla, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Dans la cuisine, elle trouva Sirius, Mme Weasley, Lupin et Tonks. Elle prit un toast qu'elle commença à beurrer puis regarda les autres.

-Vous faites une de ces têtes... quelqu'un est mort ? Demanda-t-elle en ayant une pensée pour son "cher" professeur de Potions.

-C'est aujourd'hui que Harry à son audience... répondit Mrs Weasley.

-Ah...

Norah fit tomber sa tartine.

-Tonks tu as une mauvaise influence sur elle... ironisa Sirius.

-Hilarant... tu es vraiment hilarant mon cher cousin.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Lauren à moitié endormie et légèrement énervée.

-Salut ! Dit Norah à son amie. Tu t'es levée du mauvais pied ?

-La prochaine fois que ce stupide elfe de maison me réveille, je le tus !

-Tu es trop gentille avec lui, répondit Sirius.

-Et encore je me suis calmée ! Sinon... il est où Pot... Harry ?

-À son audience.

-Ow ! J'espère qu'il s'en sortira.

Elle s'assit à côté de son amie et commença à se servir un bol de chocolat chaud, elle remarqua que les mains de Norah tremblaient légèrement et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule :

-T'inquiète pas il s'en sortira... comme toujours d'ailleurs !

-On dirait Rogue qui parle !

-... t'en as d'autre de comparaison débile à dire !

-Ça me détend !

-Laisse Rogue en dehors... on est encore en vacances !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un sorcier, Norah et Lauren regardèrent le nouveau venu et se regardèrent, au bord du désespoir.

-Il me semble qu'on parlait de moi ! Dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

-Tiens ! Rogue !

-Black !

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans ma maison ?

-Je suis venu faire mon rapport et regarder comment le ménage avance.

-Assis toi ! Lui proposa Remus.

Il s'exécuta et s'assit en face de Lauren. Norah remarqua quelque chose et murmura, discrètement à son amie :

-Lauren.

-Quoi ?

-Lauren, insista-t-elle plein de sous-entendu.

-Mais quoi ?

-Tu es en chemise de nuit et Rogue est en face de toi.

-Glurps !

Lauren s'avança très près de la table et en rougissant fortement mais, hélas, elle se cogna le genou contre celui de son professeur qui leva la tête vers elle.

-Aïe ! Désolée professeur.

Norah s'étouffa avec sa tartine et se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire car les adultes s'étaient tournés vers son amie qui était devenue rouge pivoine.

-Tout va bien, Lauren ? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

-À merveille ! Ironisa la jeune fille en évitant le regard de Rogue.

Hormis ce... léger incident la matinée se passa dans le calme et le ménage jusqu'au retour de Mr Weasley et d'Harry.

Norah et Lauren étaient occupées à nettoyer la litière de Buck quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry.

-Je vais vous laissez... dit Lauren en sortant de la pièce.

-Je... commença Harry

-Tu... ton audience ?

-Oui... ils ont abandonné les charges...

-Tu es content ?

-Pourquoi tu tourne toujours mes paroles contre moi ?

- Tu ne vas pas encore commencer...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire...

-Je veux dire que depuis que tu es arrivé tu ne fais que crier sur tout se qui bouge !

-MAIS IL Y A DE QUOI !

-Et c'est reparti...

-J'AI DU RESTER CHEZ LES DURSLEY !!! ET J'AI ETE CONFRONTE A DES DETRAQUEURS !!!!! J'AI ETE JUGE PAR LE MAGENMAGOT !!! ET JE VIENS D'APPRENDRE QUE J'AI UNE SOEUR !!! ALORS QUE J'AI ETE SEUL DURANT 14 ANS !!!!!

-Mais maintenant tu ne l'es plus... je suis contente que tu t'en sois sorti... espèce de crétin !

-Non mais !!!

-La ferme et viens...

Norah prit dans ses bras son frère et remarqua des bouts de chairs dépassant du plancher.

-Harry, regarde ...

Elle se dirigea vers les Oreilles à Rallonges en prit une, l'approcha de son visage et... :

-VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE VOUS AIDE !!!!! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR QUAND JE VAIS DESCENDRE !!!!

Ils entendirent des plaintes et des rires, ils descendirent dans la cuisine et découvrirent Ginny, Hermione et Lauren mortes de rire pendant que Fred, Georges, Ron et Sirius se frottaient l'oreille.

-VOUS ! SIRIUS ! VOUS ETES UN ADULTE...

-Et nous aussi ! protestèrent les jumeaux.

-Je voulais dire R-E-S-P-O-N-S-A-B-L-E !!!

Soudain, les jumeaux Potter levèrent la tête et remarquèrent une affiche qui disait :

BRAVO HARRY

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AUX NOUVEAUX JUMEAUX!

-Joyeux anniversaire... c'était y'a 13 jours...

-Maman voulais que vous le fêtiez en tant que frère et sœur... répondit Ron.

-... mais comme vous ne vous parliez plus... continua Hermione.

-... on le fait maintenant... dit Ginny.

-... que vous êtes réconcilier, acheva Lauren.

-Arrêtez de finir les phrases des autres... dit Norah.

-... sinon on va faire un malheur, termina son frère.

Le silence s'installa puis il fut brisé, au bout de quelques secondes par un fou rire général, la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et la fête fut comblée par la nomination de Ron et Lauren en tant que Préfets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:Rentrée plus que mouvementée.

Le 1er septembre, jour de la rentrée, leur voyage se passa calmement, ils rencontrèrent une fille assez bizarre prénommée Luna Lovegood et l'arrivée d'un Drago Malefoy changé par les vacances.

-Tiens Potty et ses chiens !

Personne ne lui adressa la moindre attention à part Lauren et Norah qui regardait son amie rougir.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent la fouine ?

-Tu as parfaitement raison Norah ! Répondit son frérot. Dégage Malefoy !

-Waouh ce que j'ai peur ! Alors à ce qu'il paraît tu n'es plus tout seul ! Johnson serait ta sœur.

-Ouais, ça te pose un problème ? Défia Norah sans lever la tête de son magazine.

-Juste que deux Potter dans la même école, c'est un peu trop !

-Vas te faire voir Malefoy !

-Tant mieux, je ne vais pas rester ici... avec des Sang-de-Bourbe, des Traîtres et des... des... dit-il en regardant Luna bizarrement.

-Il me semble que Potter t'a demandé de partir ! Dit une Lauren la tête tournée vers la vitre.

-Tiens... on se réveille !

-Dégage ! Sinon... je te fous dehors à coup d'expelliarmus ! S'exclama Ron.

Il repartit en lançant un regard dédaigneux à chacun. La fin du voyage se passa dans le calme.

À la sortie du train, les carrosses étaient là pour prendre les élèves, attelés à des... dragons ou des chevaux ailés. Norah, Lauren et Harry reculèrent devant cette vision pendant que les autres étaient presque montés. Seule Luna s'approcha d'eux et dit :

-Vous les voyez ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ces... chevaux ?! S'exclama Lauren.

-Oui, ce sont des Sombrals, les personnes qui les voient, sont ceux qui ont vu quelqu'un mourir.

-Et c'est aussi un présage de mort... dit Norah.

Ils firent un grand détour pour entrer dans une calèche.

À présent, ils étaient assis à la table Gryffondor, de retour dans leur école. Comme à leur habitude, ils regardèrent la table des professeurs pour voir le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui n'était d'autre qu'un vieux crapaud avec une perruque brune sur la tête. Le nouveau, ou plutôt la nouvelle venue portait un affreux ensemble rose.

Lauren se tourna vers Norah qui était en train de manger sa cuisse de poulet :

-Cette femme manque, grave, d'esthétique !

-En plus rose !

-Elle est...

-... horrible ! Termina Norah.

-C'est Ombrage, dit Harry, elle était parmi les gens qui m'ont jugé.

-Une envoyée du Ministère, remarqua Hermione, ça sent mauvais !

-C'est clair... vu comme elle est habillée, j'imagine à ses cours...

Au dessert, Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours de début d'année puis, lorsqu'il arriva à la présentation d'Ombrage, l'horrible femme se mit à tousser faisant tourner la tête de McGonagall et de Rogue dans sa direction.

Apparemment elle n'était pas au courant qu'il ne fallait jamais interrompre le Directeur durant son monologue. Elle se leva. Lauren et Norah se retinrent d'éclater de rire car elle faisait la même taille que lorsqu'elle était assise.

-Merci, pour cet accueil, cher Directeur. Dit-elle d'une voix fluette. J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis !

Norah recracha sa tarte aux fraises et Lauren détourna son regard de la table des Serpentards pour regarder Ombrage d'un air ironique.

-Le Ministère de la Magie a toujours...

A peine ces mots furent prononcés que pas mal d'élèves décrochèrent de ce discours sans importance.

Les cours reprirent le lendemain. La bande était assise sous un saule pleureur au bord du lac, Norah lisait tranquillement son manuel de soins aux créatures magiques qui -faut le dire- est un dictionnaire.

-Eh Johnson...lançant une voix glaciale devant Norah.

-Dégage Malefoy, tu pollue mon air...répondit-elle sans levait le nez de son livre.

-Allez dit-leur que tu es la sœur de Saint-Potter...ils ne veulent pas me croire...dit-il en regardant Parkinson et tous le reste de ses débile de toutou.

-Comme tu n'as pas encore compris je vais te le dire avec des mots simples...dégage je ne veux pas te voir et oui Harry est mon frère, voila vous le savez, vous vous endormirez moins con se soir...quoique...alors t'es contente la fouine?

Ce fut le fou-rire générale pour tout les Gryffondor présents.

-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi...mais pas étonnant quand on a une Sang-de-Bourbe pour mère...

Norah leva les yeux pour voir Malefoy et sa bande la regarder attentivement, elle se leva et ferma son livre avec force sur le nez de Malefoy qui se mit à gémir comme un gamin, Crabbe et Goyle se mirent à jouer des muscles devant la rouquine.

-Vous n'allez quand même pas frapper une fille?

Malefoy leur fit signe de les suivre en ajoutant:

-Tu vas le regretter Johnson!!

-Bouh j'en tremble...

-Norah...tu vas avoir des problèmes...il est préfet...dit Hermione.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore a nommé ce crétin préfet??dit Norah désespérée

-Comme il a nommé Rogue prof...ajouta Ron

Lauren se leva et rentra au château sans dire un mot, Norah la suivit et dut courir pour arriver à sa hauteur.

- Eh...attends-moi...

Lauren stoppa net.

-Pourquoi tu l'as frappé...

-Il a traité ma mère de Sang-de-Bourbe! Je n'allais pas rester là sans rien faire! Et puis ça me démangeait et ne me dis pas que tu vas le défendre après ce qu'il m'a dit!!

-Non...non mais je ne dis pas que tu avais raison de lui faire mal...

-C'est bon...il va s'en remettre...il en fait tout un plat...

-Mlle Johnson! Dit une voix aigue derrière les deux ados.

-Professeur Ombrage! dit-elle d'une voix faussement réjouie

-Veuillez me suivre, je voudrai vous parler de vos actes...

Norah la suivit jusqu'à son bureau, il y avait du rose partout, des assiettes avec des chatons accrochaient au mur.

-Asseyez-vous! Thé, café, jus de citrouille? dit le "professeur" avec avidité

-Je...euh non rien...

-Ce que vous avez fait à Mr Malefoy et un acte fort regrettable et qui ne restera pas impuni...le Professeur Rogue s'est volontairement proposé pour que vous fassiez votre retenue avec lui...

-Une retenue? Mais pourquoi?? Je n'ai rien fait! C'est Malefoy il a insulté ma mère!!

-Vous lui avez cassé le nez! Son ton n'était -mais alors- plus du tout amical.

-Il exagère!!Et de toute façon c'est le Professeur McGonagall qui décide les retenues pour les Gryffondor!!

-Elle a tout à fait raison Dolorès!

McGonagall venait de rentrer dans le bureau.

-Mlle Johnson n'aura pas de retenue mais 20 points seront retirés à Gryffondor pour avoir blessé Mr Malefoy...

-Blessé...il a insulté ma mère de Sang-de-Bourbe!!!!

-Oui...pour ce geste Serpentard à perdu 15 points mais cela n'excuse pas votre conduite...

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne...vous n'auriez pas du! Maintenant vous pouvez sortir je suppose?

-Oui...dit Ombrage

Norah sortit pour aller dîner dans la Grande-Salle, McGonagall marchait à coté d'elle.

-Mlle, je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous sauver...alors calmez vous...vous et votre frère.

-Oui, professeur...

Norah se dirigea vers la table des Gryffindor (envie de l'écrire english) et raconta son entrevu avec Ombrage. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Slytherin et vu Parkinson donné à manger à Malefoy qui avait une attelle sur le nez et qui voyant Norah le regarder lui lançant un regard noir digne de ce nom, Norah fixa Malefoy durant 10 minutes puis tourna la tête vers ses amis.

-Vous...vous...

-Oui quand il est entré on a vu que lui...dit Harry

-Oui...on s'est tous retenu de rire...même Dumbledore a souri...

Norah se fit violence pour ne pas hurler de rire. A la fin du repas elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Le lendemain ils eurent leur premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal - si on peut appeler ça comme ça...-.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours - qui n'était pas, heureusement, rose comme son bureau ou son horrible ensemble - Norah et Lauren s'installèrent pas trop loin d'Harry et des autres. Ombrage arriva enfin, Lauren fit une grimace et pensa :

"Faut vraiment qu'elle aille s'apprendre à s'habiller ! Quelle honte à la mode ! Du rose, ça fait trois ans que c'est passé !!"

La voix du 'professeur' s'éleva, stridente et agaçante :

-Rangez vos baguettes s'il vous plaît et sortez vos livres, vous lirez le premier chapitre.

Norah, en voyant la couverture, se tourna vers Lauren et lui murmura :

-C'est quoi cette arnaque ! C'est des livres pour gamins !

- Je sais pas !

-Je sens que cette année va être géniale en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

-C'est clair ! En plus on a nos BUSE à la fin de l'année !

-Et pas de discussions ! s'exclama Ombrage en passant à côté d'elles.

#BIATCH!!!!!!!!#pensèrent Lauren et Norah.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Hermione leva la main, Ombrage se tourna vers elle et dit de sa voix de crécelle :

-Souhaitiez-vous poser une question sur le chapitre ?

-Euh... non, pas au sujet du chapitre.

-Pour l'instant nous sommes en train de lire !

-J'ai une question à propos de vos objectifs d'apprentissage.

-Et vous vous appelez ?

-Hermione Granger.

-Eh bien, Miss Granger, je pense que mes objectifs sont parfaitement clair !

-Je ne le pense pas, rien n'est indiqué sur l'utilisation des sortilèges de Défense !

-L'utilisation des sortilèges de Défense ? Avec un petit rire. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait dans ma salle de classe qui nécessite à recourir à un sortilège de Défense !

-On ne fera pas de magie ! s'exclama, alors, Norah.

-On lève la main... Miss Johnson-Potter...

#biatch, biatch, biatch, biatch, biatch, biatch# pensa Norah

Norah fit une grimace de mécontentement et leva la main ainsi que Lauren, Harry et Hermione :

-Miss Leesway...

-Je crois que la raison d'être des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'est bien de pratiquer des sortilèges de Défense, professeur, termina Lauren avec un sourire ironique.

-Seriez-vous une experte formée par le Ministère ?

-Non, répondit-elle sèchement.

-Dans ce cas taisez-vous !

-A quoi ça peut servir ? Si nous sommes attaqués, ça ne sera pas avec...

-Votre main, Mr Potter !

-Harry a raison, dit Norah en levant la main.

-Je ne vous ai toujours pas donné la parole.

-Mais j'ai levé la main ! Comme vous nous le répétez à chaque fois !

-Une heure de retenue Mlle Johnson-Potter !

-Mais... mais...

-Fin de la discussion sinon j'en rajoute !

-Biatch ! Murmura Norah.

Le cours se poursuivit dans l'ennui le plus total facilement en rivalité avec les cours de Binns.

Ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Ron tira son emploi du temps pour leur cours de l'après-midi :

-Mais c'est quoi cet emploi du temps de...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrompit Hermione.

-On a Rogue après !

-Wo ! Génial ! Répondit Norah. Vas-y passe moi une boîte à flemme !

Le déjeuner se termina dans le silence le plus complet. À la fin, ils se dirigèrent dans les cachots pour leur cours en commun avec les Serpentards. (Miss Gryffondor : Youpi !) Rogue sortit de sa salle et les fit entrer. Norah et Lauren entrèrent, donc, dans la salle et allèrent s'installer au fond de la salle en compagnie de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville presque aussi tremblant que Lauren.

-Aujourd'hui vous allez réaliser une potion très difficile que vous devez savoir pour vos BUSEs, l'Amortensia... qui peut me dire ses caractéristiques ?

La main d'Hermione se leva brusquement manquant d'éborgner Norah. Un moment plus tard, Rogue donna la parole à... Lauren.

-Euh... je... ne...

Norah ouvrit le livre de potion à la bonne page au fond du chaudron.

-Euh... elle... elle a une couleur nacrée, une vapeur s'en élève en spirale et a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous... selon ce qui nous attire le plus et c'est le plus puissant philtre d'amour.

Elle avait cloué tout le monde sur place sauf Norah qui était plié en deux intérieurement devant la tête de Rogue.

-Euh... les instructions sont au tableau... vous avez deux heures.

Tout le monde s'affaira à ce qu'il devait s'affairer, Hermione comme un robot, Neville comme d'habitude et Lauren n'arrivait pas à préparer sa potion tellement elle tremblait.

-Il va me tuer pour avoir répondu à sa question.

-C'est bon... il faut juste que tu "ATCHOUM"... désolée.

Une heure plus tard, Norah sentait l'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupée, du chocolat et du parfum pour homme.

La potion de Lauren ressemblait plus à du porridge.

Puis tout à coup il y eut un grand BANG et un panache de fumée rousse envahie la salle, Rogue la fit disparaitre.

-Bon... reprenez ! Et vous ! Pour avoir encore... perturbé mon cours, 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor... et vous Johnson... arrêtez de... sourire ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?... euh Ron arrête de me regarder comme ça !... Neville arrête de rougir, tu connais Rogue... et Harry tu es mon frère... arrête de sourire et quoi Lauren ?

Lauren lui montra la classe et les élèves, surtout les garçons, la regardaient bizarrement puis ils s'approchèrent tous d'elle comme des zombis.

-Oula... TOUTES LES FILLES DEHORS!!!!

Toute la gente féminine sortit et Hermione collaporta la porte du cachot, on pouvait entendre les garçons essayer de l'ouvrir.

-Il faut chercher Madame Pomfresh, et euh... le Professeur Dumbledore, vite ! Et le professeur McGonagall ! S'écria Norah.

Il y avait beaucoup moins de filles que de garçons et elles se séparèrent pour chercher les personnes concernées, Lauren, Hermione et Norah restèrent devant la porte.

-Si elle s'ouvre... tu te sacrifie Norah... c'est toi qu'ils veulent.

-Non mais Lauren !

-NOOOOOOOOOORAH ! Hurlèrent les garçons.

-Pourquoi ils font ça ?! En plus Harry... beurk !

-Tu n'as pas senti ? L'odeur de la fumée ?

-Accouche Hermy...

-Ton odeur de shampooing... de gel douche... de déo !

-Et la fumée... rousse comme tes cheveux.

-J'ai compris... mais comment... oh non... j'ai éternué dans le chaudron de Neville, se lamenta Norah.

BOUM

Les garçons avaient commencé à enfoncer la porte en même temps que les renforts arrivèrent (Miss Serpentard : en gros les profs ! ).

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda McGonagall inquiète.

-NOOOOOORAH.

-IL y a eu un BANG et une fumée rousse est apparue...

-... et après ils ont commencé à me regarder bizarrement...

-.. .et on les a enfermés.

Dumbledore paraissait amusé (MissSerpentard: le con... ne vous inquiétez pas j'adore ce personnage) par leur synchronisation puis elles lui expliquèrent leur conclusion et les garçons furent amené à l'infirmerie.

À la fin des cours, les filles allèrent voir leurs amis à l'infirmerie.

-Vous êtes sur qu'il y a tous les garçons ? Demanda Pomfresh

-Euh... Je crois, hésita Norah.

-Euh... Norah... je crois que tu as oublié quelqu'un, dit Lauren avec un léger sourire.

Norah se tourna vers les lits et compta les garçons, certains étaient attachés.

-Euh... non... oh oui lui, dit Norah avec dégout, je vais le chercher.

Elle sortit de l'infirmerie en grommelant contre Rogue et se dirigea vers les cachots.

Elle frappa à la porte de (MissGryffondor: l'horrible) Rogue. En entrant elle le trouva changé... (MissSerpentard : Oh làlà ! Marre des trois petits points ! PTDR) il portait un jean noir et une chemise, elle remarqua qu'il avait un corps magnifique (MissSerpentard : la découverte du siècle !!! ... MissGryffondor : ben... ouais comment voulais-tu le voir avant ???? MissSerpentard : J'en sais rien... rien que d'y penser j'ai envie de vomir !! Lol... MissGryffondor: Ben fallez pas le faire sexy MissSerpentard : GENRE C'EST MA FAUTE ! MissGryffondor: arrête de dire genre...) elle sentait une odeur qu'elle ne saurait décrire mais elle venait de l'homme qui la dévisageait. Il tenait un flacon qu'il lâcha dans un chaudron et qui produisit une fumée noire, une odeur de vieux grimoire, d'encre et l'odeur... de Rogue envahie Norah.

Elle ressentit une attirance pour son professeur de Potions.

-Euh... je.

Rogue posa une main sur la joue de la rouquine et l'autre sur sa hanche, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il s'approcha de son visage et frôla ses lèvres puis elle l'embrassa et regarda ses yeux noirs d'ébène.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, il la souleva et l'asseya sur une table, elle passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches, il glissa sa main sous la jupe de la jeune fille et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Norah caressa le dos musclé et enleva la chemise de son partenaire.

Puis Norah fit tomber un bocal contenant une poudre jaune canarie et qui provoqua un éclair dans les deux cerveaux.

La scène se figea puis la jeune Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et dût loucher devant le regard noir de Rogue, elle le poussa violemment.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Lança Rogue. Vous êtes devenue folle ? M'embrasser ?!

-Euh... qui c'est qui avait la main sous ma jupe ! Et vous étiez sous l'effet de l'Amortensia modifiée de Neville! Et... et pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

L'adolescente suivit son regard et remarqua qu'on avait une pleine vue sur son soutif (MissGryffondor: ET là on découvre le coté pervers de Rogue... MissSerpentard : Je confirme !!! Quelle idée qu'on a eu ! ). Elle referma sa chemise et partit en courant. Elle déboula dans la tour Gryffondor en un temps record et alla droit vers Lauren.

-J'ai fait un truc horrible !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai... j'ai... j'ai... (MissGryffondor: là c'est pas moi... bon on reprend).

-Tu as quoi ?

-J'ai embrassé Rogue.

-Tu as QUOI ? (O.o)

-Ben... j'ai... oh je t'en pris ne m'oblige pas à le redire !

-Mais... pourquoi tu ne l'as pas repousser ?

- Euh... je ne sais pas ! Ça ne m'est pas venu à l'idée !

-Norah, soupira Lauren, bon... mais c'est Rogue !

-Ben toi avec Malefoy !

-Quoi Malefoy ! Commença à s'énerver Lauren. Puis lui c'est un professeur, je te signale !

-Oui mais... il avait quelque chose de...

-De ?

-Follement attirant et sexy.

-Arrête, tu me dégoute !

-Mais c'est vraieuh ! (MissSerpentard : heureusement qu'elle est censée le détester ! Hein ? MissGryffondor: elle s'est laissée emportait dans le feu de l'action... MissSerpentard : ouais)

-T'es pas censée avoir une retenue ?

-... ouais mais elle est qu'à 19 heures.

-Et d'après toi quelle heure il est ?

-... oups ! C'est dans cinq minutes.

Elle se reprit un sprint jusqu'au bureau d'Ombrage. Elle frappa et la voix de son professeur lui ordonna d'entrer.

-Vous allez vous asseoir ici et vous allez copier "Je ne dois pas déranger le cours".

-Combien de fois ?

-Autant... jusqu'à ce que le message rentre.

-Vous ne m'avez pas donné d'encre.

-Vous n'en avez pas besoin.

Norah s'asseya et commença à écrire, une douleur sur le dos de sa main droite la fit grimacer.

Elle continua mais sa main la faisait vraiment souffrir, elle la regarda et vit avec horreur que sur le dos de sa main il y avait inscrit "Je ne dois pas déranger le cours" puis elle regarda sa copie et remarqua que l'encre était rouge sang et elle en conclu que c'était son propre sang qui coulait de la plume.

-Il y a un problème? Demanda Ombrage.

-... non, répondit Norah affichant le même sourire narquois que le bonbon rose fuchsia (Miss Serpentard : J'invente rien, c'écrit dans le dico !) devant elle.

Norah passa le reste de la retenue à essayer d'ignorer sa main qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr, elle ne voulait pas que Ombrage soit contente. Elle dû arrêter après 2 heures, c'était apparemment bien "rentré". Elle sortit en trombe du bureau et partit le plus loin possible de ce bourreau rose... Sa main était tellement mutilée qu'elle ne sera jamais plus pareille. La douleur était toujours aussi forte, elle sortit un mouchoir et enveloppa sa main meurtrie.


End file.
